Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superheroes of the same names. It is a sequel to Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War and the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the eighth installment of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on July 6, 2018. It is directed by Peyton Reed and stars Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Michael Peña as Luis, Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch, Hannah John-Kamen as Ava/Ghost, with Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne, Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster and Michael Douglas as Hank Pym. Synopsis From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a superhero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne (Evangeline Lilly) and Dr. Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne *Bobby Cannavale as Jim PaxtonProduction Has Started on Marvel’s Ant-Man and The Wasp and We’re All About It! *Michael Peña as Luis *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *T.I. as Dave *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Foster/Ghost **RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Foster *Randall Park as Jimmy WooRANDALL PARK TO PLAY SHIELD AGENT JIMMY WOO IN MARVEL’S “ANT-MAN AND THE WASP” (EXCLUSIVE) *Walton Goggins as Sonny BurchWalton Goggins Flies To ‘Ant-Man And The Wasp’Marvel Studios Comic-Con Live Blog *Sean Thompson Kleier as Agent StoltzAnt-Man and the Wasp Casts Sean Kleier in Key Role *Michael Cerveris as Elihas StarrKent De Mond is listed as his stunt double on IMDbStitch Kingdom on Twitter *Riann Steele as Catherine Starr *Stan Lee as to-be-announced cameo Appearances Locations *San Francisco, California **Maggie Lang's House *Argentina (flashback)ANT-MAN AND THE WASP Casting Call Points To A Janet Van Dyne Related Flashback *Quantum Realm Events *Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) Items *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit *Ghost Suit *Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks Vehicles *Luis' Van *Quantum VehicleFirst-Look: 'Ant-Man and the Wasp' Lego Set (Exclusive) Creatures *Ants **Giant Pet AntMarvel Unveils Footage From Upcoming Shows/Films In Manila **Ant-tonio BanderasMarvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Organizations *X-Con Security Consultants *FBI *Pym TechnologiesSuit up for #AntManandWasp in theaters July 6! �� *Avengers (mentioned) Mentioned *Captain America *Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. Videos Featurettes Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Trailers “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Movie Clips Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Behind the Scenes Production In January 2017, it was revealed the production of the movie will start in June 2017 in Atlanta while Avengers: Infinity War is filming.‘Ant-Man and The Wasp’ Shooting This June In Atlanta However, in February 2017, Michael Douglas announced the film will start shooting in July 2017.Michael Douglas confirms he's in Ant-Man sequel On August 1, 2017, the production of the movie officially began.MARVEL STUDIOS' 'ANT-MAN AND THE WASP' BEGINS PRODUCTION On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was temporarily shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta On November 10, 2017, Walton Goggins wrapped filming his scenes.Walton Goggins on Instagram - November 10, 2017 On March 30, 2018, a session of extensive reshoots started in Los Angeles, in order to change the intro sequence of the movie that was set in South America, since the scene did not play well with the first test audience.EXCL – Ant-Man and the Wasp: una scena d’azione sarà rigirata nel corso delle riprese aggiuntive Music References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp